The invention relates to a method for steering a vehicle to be parked in reverse into a parking gap, involving a control unit determining a nominal vehicle parking trajectory and determining a steering angle of steered wheels of the vehicle to be set for approaching and reaching the parking gap on the basis of the nominal parking trajectory.
Moreover, the invention relates to a parking assist device suitable for applying the method.
A known method is to control vehicles automatically along a nominal trajectory into a parking gap detected beforehand by means of environment sensors. The nominal trajectory is normally preset in the form of polynomials or as a sequence of circular arcs and clothoid arcs, as disclosed for instance in German publication DE 199 400 07 A1.
Conventionally, the parameters of the nominal trajectory foreseen are computed starting from the start point. In general, this requires very complex computations in order—for instance on the basis of a high-level polynomial—to determine the nominal trajectory in such a manner as to ensure convenient approach to and reaching of the parking gap. The disadvantage here is that very complex and powerful computing units need to be used in vehicles to compute a convenient nominal trajectory. Therefore, one object of the invention is to reduce the computing complexity for determining the nominal trajectory for parking a vehicle.